Win a date with EEJ
by futre-Mrs-Jasper-Hale
Summary: When E.E.J aka Edward, Emmett and Jasper agree to run a contest for three lucky girls to win a date with them they just expected the winners to be crazed fans. They never expected to fall in love with them. All human. Usual pairings ExB AxJ RxEm
1. Chapter 1: 'Win a date with EEJ'

**Win a date win E.E.J**

**Chapter 1: 'Win a date with E.E.J'**

BPOV

'We won! Alice, Bella! We Won!' Rosalie screeched as she ran back into my room after being on her phone downstairs in my kitchen.

We were having a girl's day so they were over at my house, forcing me to read fashion and beauty magazines that they both knew I hated reading.

'Are you serious?!' Alice screamed throwing the magazine she was reading on the ground as she jumped up off my bed grabbing my hand as the two of them started happy dancing around my room, dragging me along with them.

Obviously I was being kept out of something because I had absolutely no idea what they had supposedly won.

'Wait' I said as I pulled on their arms to stop them from jumping 'what did we win?' I asked confused.

'Just about the best thing you could wish for' Rosalie replied with a huge smile on her face, I looked at Alice who just nodded with the same smile, although she was still bobbing up and down happily

'And that would be?' I asked still confused

That was one thing with Alice and Rosalie, you could never just get a straight answer, and you had to keep asking the same question until they finally answered.

They looked at each other still smiling, then turned back to me and squealed at the same time

'The 'WIN A DATE WITH E.E.J' competition that we entered!'

'What?' I asked not sure if I heard right.

'You heard us; we said we won a date with E.E.J' Alice repeated pronouncing each word like I was an idiot.

E.E.J was our favorite band at the moment. It consisted of three absolutely gorgeous guys; Edward, the lead singer and bass guitar player but he also played the piano, Emmett who played lead guitar, and Jasper who was on the drums. Edward and Emmett were brothers and their band name was made from all their initials.

Edward was my favorite, he had bronze messy hair and his tall frame was nicely toned, and he also had piercing green eyes. Rosalie loved Emmett; he had huge muscles that bulged out of his arms and chest with nice short curly brown hair. And Alice only had eyes for Jasper, who was also nicely toned with messy blonde hair that suited him perfectly.

'Oh My God! We are going on a date with E.E.J, when?' I asked them. Then I realized something 'wait back up, I never entered any competition' I stated confused again

'it's tomorrow at the fair that's on and we entered you because you had to write why you thought you should win and, well, we knew you would be to shy to write something exciting about yourself, so we did it…' Rosalie paused to take in my reaction, which was surprise mixed with anger at what they had done '…but it's all true' she added to try to make be feel better. The two of them gave me apologetic smiles.

'Not that I condone you two going behind my back with this, but Oh My God! I love you two!' I replied, a smile breaking through my anger face as I enthusiastically pulled them into a big group hug.

We were extra excited because nothing this exciting ever happened in such a small, boring place like Folks. After a few more minutes of happy dancing around my room singing 'were going on a date with E.E.J, where going on a date with E.E.J' Alice suddenly stopped and turned to face us with a very serious look.

'Guys I just realized something' both Rosalie and I looked at her with questioning looks, our faces all of a sudden serious as well 'we have nothing to wear tomorrow, we have to go shopping, NOW!' Alice finished as she grabbed both our hands and started leading us out of the room while we quickly reached for our handbags as we left the room.

Rosalie's face lit up while mine looked terrified. I knew exactly what this meant. I always tried to get out of going because every time we would go the two of them would force me into the dressing rooms of shops I didn't want to go into and make my try on a countless amount of outfits and do a mini fashion show for them so they could see what the clothes look like on me. No matter how much I protested I always seemed to have at least ten new outfits by they end of the day, seven of which I didn't approve of but Alice insisted that I had to have.

We piled into Alice's bright yellow Porsche and headed into town. All we could talk about was how excited we were about tomorrow.

We arrived at the shopping centre and immediately Alice started pulling me into the shops and into the dressing rooms with a growing pile of clothes.

We tried on many outfits at many shops. We had bought a lot of clothes but still not ones we thought was right for tomorrow.

Another two hours and many stores later we sat down in the food court exhausted. We had finally managed to find outfits for tomorrow.

Rosalie had found a pair of the tiniest short shorts I have ever seen. When she came out of the dressing room back at General Pants Co. Alice and I just stood there mouths open looking at her.

'What do you think?' she had asked

'Umm, nice but don't you think you can see a bit too much, umm, ass in those?' I replied honestly

'I think they look hot!' Alice complimented nodding

'Thanks Alice and Bella you know Emmett likes girls with an ass and he would want to see a bit of what he could get.' Rosalie told me like it as the most obvious thing in the world.

Then she had returned to the dressing room to get changed after giving me a wink.

Rosalie was right though, in an interview with E.E.J we saw on YouTube Emmett had said how much he liked girls who had a nice ass, and Rosalie definitely did.

She finished off her look with a tight black one short-sleeved top that showed some of her midriff.

She was going to blow the socks off Emmett Cullen.

Alice had found her perfect outfit at a shop called Cutè. It was a white skirt that came just above the knees and had a blue and a red stripe at both the top and bottom. The top she got was short sleeve, and blue with small white polka dots and three big frills coming down the front. She looked absolutely adorable and hot.

Surprisingly Alice had let me pick my own outfit, but not without suggesting that I should get shorts like Alice or maybe a mini skirt or dress. I had just looked at her non-smiling and said 'Mary Alice Brandon! I am not going to look like a slut tomorrow in front of my favorite band of all time' then after that she just worked with my suggestions.

In the end I had picked out some denim blue skinny jeans that fit nicely, not too tight but not loose, and a white tank top with a cotton scarf that had arrow stripes in light brown, white and grey.

We had all picked out warmish summer clothes because tomorrow was going to be very hot for folks. Nowhere near as hot as Phoenix was when I was there before my mum died and I moved into my Dad's house back here in folks as my parents were separated, but it was still warm.

After we finished our coffee we all headed back to Alice's car and drove home singing along to songs by none other then E.E.J.

When we got back to my house it was in the afternoon and Charlie would be back soon. The three of us headed upstairs and went through all the clothes we had bought today.

Before we knew it we heard Charlie come in and start to hang up his gun belt.

I ran downstairs.

'Sorry dad I forgot the time I'll get dinner on now' I told him as I ran into the kitchen to start to make dinner

'It's ok bells, what are we having anyway?' he asked as he sat down to at the T.V while Alice and Rose came down to help me with the dinner.

'Umm, pasta' I replied 'won't be long'

'Kay'

Alice and Rose helped me make the pasta and after about half an hour we were all sitting down to dinner.

'So are you two staying tonight?' Charlie asked Alice and Rose

The two of them looked at me waiting for me to answer, but I just shrugged leaving it up to them if they wanted to stay the night.

'Ok, but we have to get up early and go to my place to get ready, I have all the stuff that we will need' Alice told Rose and I

We nodded

'Where are you girls going tomorrow?' Charlie asked oblivious to what we were talking about

'Oh right, well we won a date with E.E.J, you know that band I really like' I told him

Charlie thought for a moment then remembered and said have fun.

We went back up to my room after dinner and decided to get an early night so we wouldn't look tired tomorrow.

'I really hope Jasper likes me' Alice said worriedly

'Of course he will Alice, what's not to like?' Rose asked in response

'I don't know, I want to get to know him, but he seems so quiet and I'm, well, so not' Alice emphasized the last word.

'Opposites attract' I told Alice knowingly

'I guess' was her reply

With that we fell asleep but I also wondered if Edward would like me. He is so beautiful and I am so ordinary. I didn't want to seem like one of those over excited girls that throw themselves at them but I really did hope he liked me.

I woke in the morning to Alice shaking me. I looked at the clock on the bedside table and it only read 7:00.

'What on Earth Alice, we don't have to go till 12:30' I said angrily putting the pillow over my face to try and block her out

'Get up the two of you we have to have time to get ready at my place' Alice pulled us up to wake us

'Fine' Rose and I replied together. We both weren't morning people but Alice was and there was no use in fighting Alice, you just wore yourself out.

We arrived at Alice's house and were met by her mum offering us breakfast

'Thank you Mrs. Brandon' I said thankfully sitting down and taking a piece of toast off the plate in the middle of the table.

'It's ok dear' Mrs. Brandon replied with a smile

After we ate Alice practically dragged me up the stairs to her bedroom and forced me into a chair in the bathroom.

Her and Rose spent an hour pulling, spraying, styling, and pinning my hair and putting on make-up before turning me to the mirror so I could see their 'masterpiece' as Alice had put it.

I never liked when they played 'Bella Barbie' but when I saw what they had done my breath caught.

They had curled my hair and let it fall down my shoulders, they had pinned back the sides to keep it off my face with beautiful metal clips that had diamond flowers on them. My make-up was still natural, but smoothed out my features, and I had silver eye shadow on.

'I love it. Thank you guys' I almost yelled as I jumped up hugging a very surprised Alice and Rosalie. I never appreciated when they did me up, but they had finally done a style that I liked, but under the circumstances that they did it, I was very appreciative.

'Don't mess the hair' Alice warned as she pushed me off her

'Sorry' I mumbled back

'Ok now we don't have much time go get dressed while me and rose do our hair' Alice said as she pushed me out of the bathroom into her bedroom

I didn't know what her rush was we still had two and a half hours, but I decided not to complain and just followed her instructions.

After we all got dressed and the other two had done their hair and make-up, and looked downright hot, if I do say we stood at the top of the stairs taking in big breaths. We were all nervous.

Then we heard it and it startled us, the horn of the limo from outside.

We squeezed each others hands and Rose said 'let's go get 'em girls' we laughed at that then I took a deep breath and started down the stairs.


	2. Chapter 2: A day at the fair

**A/N: Hey guys soooooo sorry I took so long to update. It just that I had a few things going on that kind of mad me feel sad then mad. I tried to write the story would have been a complete bore then a horrible violence story, and that would have gone in the complete wrong direction I was planning for. Anyway enough excuses. **

**Thanx for the reviews, this is my first fanfic so I was really excited to see that you liked the story.**

**Here is the Contest date!!!**

_**SM owns everything**_

***************************************************************

**Win a Date With E.E.J**

**Chapter 2: A day at the Fair**

EPOV

UGH! Today was the day.

Today was the day that Emmett, Jasper and I as E.E.J would have to go on a contest date.

Not that I didn't absolutely love being apart of this band or going on dates with girls, it's just the girls I would have to go on a date with today would be like those crazed fan girls that throw themselves at me to try to get my attention.

I mean who else would enter this stupid contest?

Emmett was excited at least, our manager had told us that he had seen the girls applications and said that they looked hot, Which is why Emmett is now running around the house looking for the 'perfect outfit to impress the ladies' as he called it.

Jasper is excited, but not as insane as Emmett.

I on the other hand couldn't care less.

'Come on, move that butt of yours Edward!' Emmett yelled as he burst through my room without knocking.

'Emmett, do you mind knocking next time what if you walked in on me getting changed?' I shot him a deadly glare.

'Awww, come on Eddie, I've probably seen you nude before, I am your big brother' he said as he came over to wrap his arms around my shoulders, which I immediately shook off.

'GET. OUT. OF. MY. ROOM!' I screamed in his face as he started backing away with his hands in the air.

'Geez guys, what's with all the yelling?' Jasper asked looking at the two of us as he walked into my room.

'Ok you two, back up off each other' Our Manager, Jason, told us sternly as he walked into my room as well.

'Great come to join the party as well?' I asked Jason sarcastically. 'Because we were just getting a little lonely'

Jason just gave me a disapproving glare.

'Now seriously, get out of my room!' I said calmly as I practically pushed them out the door.

'`Kay we're leaving, just get ready and come downstairs in 10 minutes' Jasper told me as everybody finally left the room.

************************************************************

Oh My God!

That was all I could think of as we drove up to the fair in our limo.

The fair looked like it could be fun if it was just the three of us boys, but no we had to spend the day here with three girls that probably wouldn't want to go on any rides because they were either scared or didn't want to wreck their hair.

'Oh cheer up Eddie, It won't be that bad we could even have fun' Emmett said annoyed that I was ruining his happy mood.

'Firstly, I will not cheer up, Secondly, I do not want to spend all day sitting with these girls while they shamelessly flirt, and thirdly, don't call me Eddie if you value your life.' I was really starting to get annoyed, but I knew that I probably could never hurt Emmett. He was twice the size of me for God's sake.

'Fine, but you better act nice' he replied in his 'big brother' tone

'Come on guys were here, bye Jason see you tonight' Jasper bid goodbye to Jason and got out of the limo.

We walked to the entrance to wait. Emmett was bouncing around, Jasper running around after him so he wouldn't scare people with his looks and saying weird stuff about potatoes, which he did when he was nervous and impatient.

Finally, a Black Mercedes pulled up. We knew immediately that this was them; I mean who else in FOLKS would have a Mercedes?

Now let the torture commence

'Edward, smile, you'll scare them off' Jasper whispered beside me

'You think?' I replied hopefully. Emmett just growled in frustration. So I forced myself to smile.

The door to the car opened and two amazing legs in black stilettos appeared followed by a tall blonde wearing the shortest shorts I have ever seen. She was hot, just as I suspected.

'Dibs!' Emmett whisper-yelled to the two of us as soon as he saw the girl. Jasper and I shook with silent laughter but nodded.

She was definitely perfect for Emmett. Tall and thin? Check. Hot ass? Check. Just plain Hot? Check.

Next to step out of the car was a small pixie-like girl with short black hair that stuck out in every direction. She again was very pretty in her skirt and blue blouse that showed her figure off perfectly.

And again no surprise.

Jasper's breath caught as he took in the small girl. Then he took deep ragged breaths to try to calm himself down.

Finally the last pair of feet stepped out of the car and then the rest of her. She was dressed in tight jeans and a basic tee with a loose hanging scarf.

She had her long brunette hair covering her face as she stood next to her two friends, so I couldn't see her very well.

I guess this would be the girl I would be hanging out with, since the other two were taken by Emmett and Jasper.

But what was different was that she actually looked shy and she had proper clothes on that covered her, unlike the girl I had pictured.

I was so caught up in my thoughts that Emmett had to nudge me to move forward.

As the three of us started walking towards the girls I stopped dead in my tracks and stopped breathing.

The Brunette had looked up to see us.

She had amazing big, brown eyes I immediately got lost in. She was beautiful. Not hot like the other two were, or the girls in the past that would come up to us. No she was different, she had captured me.

When she saw my expression she quickly put her head down covering her face with her hair, much to my dismay, but not before I saw the most beautiful scarlet blush creep up to her cheeks.

This broke through me and I kept walking.

We introduced ourselves and they did as well.

The Blonde one was Rosalie, the short pixie was Alice, and then there was Bella. The beautiful _Bella._

'Well lets get this show on the road, shall we?' Emmett said as he held his arm out for Rosalie, who straight away linked hers through.

Jasper held out his hand and Alice took it very fast, she was already bouncing with excitement, which just made Jasper grin even wider.

'Lets go' I gestured towards the fair, waiting for Bella to move.

When she started walking I put my hand on the small of her back to lead her in, but she jumped when I touched her so I snapped my hand back in.

She looked up and her eyes met mine. I silently said sorry, then she stepped closer and I put my hand back on her back.

Maybe this wouldn't be as bad as I first thought it would be.

************************************************************

BPOV

Wow!

That's all I can say.

I mean I already knew that Edward Cullen was gorgeous, but in real life he was even better.

The boys lead us into the fair, and we all stopped.

'So what do you girls want to do first?' Emmett asked. He surprised me as well. He was big and muscled like I knew, but he was all happy and bouncy- a bit like Alice- not like the serious guy I he would give the impression of.

'Let's go on some rides!' Alice answered Emmett.

'What rides do you want to go on?' Edward asked with a slightly pained look on his face 'The Ferris wheel or Merry-go-round?' He added sarcastically

Now I get it, he thinks we wouldn't go on any good rides, just 'girly' rides, which would be boring. Well he obviously doesn't know Rose and Alice.

'No!' Rosalie said almost disgusted that he would think that. 'Let's go on that ride'. She pointed to a tall, orange machine that had four arms coming out of the body and had two seats on each arm.

'Are… are you serious?' Jasper asked surprised and confused

I knew I would get scared on that ride, but the girls had convinced me that all the rides are safe and I had nothing to be worried about so I said 'of course, you know, unless you boys are scared' I challenged.

Emmett and Jasper laughed and said 'of course not, let's go'

I looked up at Edward and saw he was staring down at me, a smile on his face, but it was still almost expressionless.

We all walked over to the ride and bought the tickets. We got strapped in, and I got to sit next to Edward, which I was more then happy with.

When the ride started the arms moved up into the sky and I jumped. Suddenly Edward had grabbed my hand and gave a reassuring squeeze.

Which a returned with a small smile.

The ride was absolutely terrifying, the seats spun upside down while the arms moved in a circle around the body.

When it was over we were all dizzy, but we all had fun and agreed we should go on that again later in the day.

********************************************************

The date was almost over and a lot had happened today.

First, I think there might be something starting with Emmett and Rosalie and Jasper and Alice.

I got this impression after lunch- which Emmett had had five hotdogs, two milkshakes and a massive donut- we went on two different roller coasters, both of which Emmett insisted on riding four times each, that his stomach finally gave up trying to hold his lunch down, and let it all come back up.

Rosalie had helped him calm down and looked after him.

Since then those two have been holding hands or Emmett has had his arm around Rose's waist all day.

Jasper and Alice, now that's the same but different.

On every ride, no matter how frightening, Jasper would hold on to Alice's hand. Also all through the day the two of them would just stare into each others eyes.

Edward and I weren't like that. I couldn't help but be a little disappointed. I knew that he would never go for an ordinary girl like me, and I knew why Emmett and Jasper would go for Alice and Rosalie, they were beautiful and looked like they should come from Hollywood, not Folks.

But me, I was just a plain girl from a boring town.

It was still weird though, I would look at Edward to find that he was staring at me, and he didn't even look away when I caught him.

We were on the Ferris wheel, the ride we decided to save till last at the end the day.

We were all talking about ourselves, trying to get to know each other.

'So this might sound weird, but I really like potatoes' Emmett admitted shyly

'Oh My God! I love potatoes' Rosalie squealed

'Really, ok from now on I'm calling you my little potato' Emmett replied dead seriously

We all started laughing at that. It was true Rosalie did like potatoes and now I bet she likes them even more.

The ride ended and with that so did our day.

We all exchanged phone numbers and then the car pulled up to take us home.

'Thanks for the great day guys' Rosalie said as she reached for the door handle.

Emmett pulled her back from the car and gave her a hug and a kiss on the cheek and Jasper did the same to Alice.

I just waved at the boys and started getting in the car not expecting Edward to do anything like that.

When I opened the door handle though someone grabbed my hand and I turned around to find myself face to face with Edward.

'I had a really great day Bella' he said looking straight into my eyes.

I stopped breathing when I noticed that there was only about and inch between our bodies and I felt my face start to heat up.

'Umm, yeah so…. So did I' I replied pathetically trying to form a coherent sentence.

'See you soon, have a good night Bella' he said softly leaning in to give me a long kiss on the cheek.

My face turned an even brighter shade of red and I quickly ducked my head and got into the car when he finally pulled back.

My breath came out all haggard when I tried to calm myself down.

'yeah, see you' I replied to his question lately with a small wave

The other two got into the car and we started to pull out.

'Bye my little potato!' Emmett screamed out to Rosalie and we burst out into a fit of laughter.

'That was the BEST day ever!' Alice sighed as we started diving back home.

'You can say that again' Both Rose and I responded at the same time.

*********************************************************

**Ok so that was that chapter**

**Sorry about the potato thing it's a personal joke I felt I needed to put in for my friends. I said something like what Emmett said and now they call me their little potato. Lol**

**So tell me what you think about the story so far. Next will just be a chapter from both Bella's and Edward's point of view of what they thought of the date. Then it will start getting interesting.**

**I promise I won't take so long next chapter should be up by mid next week =]**

**Please, PLEASE review**

**- your little potato herself xx**


	3. Chapter 3: Thoughts

**A/N: Hey guys sorry this took so long but I had an idea for this new story that I really wanted to start writing so that's what I have been doing. Check it out 'Forever and always' inspired by Taylor Swift's song. Thanks for the reviews they make me happy knowing you guys like my story.**

**Also check out stories from 'Flawless-lips' and 'lovejasperhaleforever' they are really good.**

_**SM owns everything**_

***************************************************************

**Win a date with E.E.J**

**Chapter 3: Thoughts**

EPOV

I was so confused.

I have never thought this way about a girl ever before.

I thought this was just some stupid publicity stunt that we were meant to do. I was not meant to feel this way.

I couldn't help the feelings I had towards Bella. I wanted to see her again, _soon_.

Yesterday I couldn't keep my eyes off her, she was so beautiful. Then later when I talked to her I found she was also smart, kind, loving and very shy. She was so interesting. And she probably already had a crush on me, because she loved the band enough to enter the contest. _Ugh! Get over yourself Edward. She likes your music. Not you!_ I told myself.

I wondered if my brother and Jasper felt the same way about the other two. They seemed to be interested in them yesterday.

Just as I thought that there was a knock on my bedroom door. More like the guest bedroom I was staying in. We were all staying in my uncle and aunt's place. They lived just on the border of Forks, their house was massive and secluded in the forest. Perfect for escaping crazed fans.

Esme and Carlisle had been kind enough to put up the three of us for a few weeks while we took a break and ran the contest.

Emmett came in to my room and sat at the foot of my bed followed by Jasper.

'I can't stop thinking about Rosalie' Emmett groaned as he fell backwards collapsing onto my bed.

'And I can't stop thinking about Alice' Jasper added.

'Yeah, I have the same problem, but with Bella'.

'So, what do we do about it?' Emmett asked the two of us.

'I don't know' I replied. 'We are only here for another two weeks' I finished.

'Bummer, but we don't even know if they feel the same way about us like we do them' Jasper said the last part with a sad tone.

'As if dude' Emmett scoffed. 'Did you see the looks on their faces; of coarse they like us, why would they enter the contest?'

'Oh I don't know Em, maybe it had something to do with our music?' Jasper snapped.

'Well there is only one way we can know for sure.' Emmett suggested, a smile playing on his face

'Oh yeah, what would that be?' I asked intrigued.

'Call, and see it they want to go out again, duh!' Emmett answered as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

'Yes' cheered Jasper. 'who should we call?'

'Rose!'

'Alice!' Both Emmett and Jasper shouted at the same time.

'No, I want to call Rose!' Emmett argued 'I want to call my little potato'

'Yeah dude, what the hell is with that whole potato thing?' I asked

'Well, she's is kind of like a potato. I mean not like round and fat. More like she can be really good for you like baked potato. But then she can be like a naughty treat, like chips.' Emmett explained. I had to admit it made sense, but it was still weird. Kind of like my brother, I guess.

'Fine call rose just put it on speaker and you have to greet her as your little potato' Jasper offered.

'Deal'

Maybe by some chance the girls might all be together so we could talk to all of them, and I could here Bella's voice, her _beautiful soft voice_.

Emmett pulled out his mobile and dialed Rosalie's number.

She picked up on the third ring.

'Hello, Emmett?' she must have read caller id.

'Hey my little potato! What's cooking?' He answered excitedly. We then heard three different voices burst out laughing. Yes! They were all there.

***************************************************************

BPOV

'Bella, you start. What was the best part of the date for you?' Rosalie asked.

Alice, Rosalie and I were all sitting on Rose's queen sized bed talking about the contest date we had yesterday. We all had popcorn, chocolate and ice cream, ready for all the details each one of us had.

'Well for me it was the way that every time I looked at him he was staring at me, and when I caught him he just gave that gorgeous crooked smile that made my heart melt.' I gushed to my friends, reliving all of yesterday's events in my head. 'Oh, and it was funny how Rose had to watch Emmet puke all over the place.' I laughed.

'Yes, well that definitely was not my favorite part of the day' Rosalie said scrunching her face in disgust.

'Well what was your favorite part?' Alice asked stuffing her face with a big spoonful of chocolate ice cream.

'Definitely when Emmett decided he would call me his little potato, that was so cute, and how even though he is huge and muscled he is still fun and really relaxed.' She finished with a blank stare on her face that told me she was daydreaming.

'How about you Alice?' I asked turning my attention to Alice who was finishing off her ice cream.

'Just when Jasper would always hold my hand on all the rides like he was keeping me from being afraid, even if the ride was nowhere near scary.' Alice answered.

'Yeah, that was so sweet' Rose said as she snapped out of her daydream.

'Well has anyone else noticed that our favorite parts of yesterday had to do with the boys and nothing to do with the fair?' I asked

'Yeah I guess, but can you blame us?' Rosalie answered with a question.

'No!' we all shouted in unison.

'I wonder if they will call us again' Alice sighed.

'They seemed to have fun, and Emmett seemed to be interested in me, if you know what I mean' Rosalie answered raising her eyebrow.

'Yeah, but it was only a one off' I mumbled. 'It was a contest that we won, its not as if they asked us personally. Anyway I don't think Edward was interested in me the same way as Emmett or Jasper were in the two of you'

'Nonsense Bella, he couldn't keep his eyes off you all day, you said so yourself' Alice comforted as she crawled across the bed to engulf me in one of her crushing pixie hugs. For someone so small she was extremely strong.

_Come on Barbie, lets go party…_

_I'm a Barbie girl_

_In a Barbie world_

_Life in plastic, it's fantastic_

_You can brush my hair_

_Undress me everywhere_

_Imagination_

_Life is your creation_

_Come on Barbie lets go party…._

'Hello? Emmett?' Rosalie asked as she picked up her phone. She still loved the song _'Barbie girl'_ she said it was 'sooooo hers'. She pressed the speaker phone button so we could all listen.

'Hey my little potato! What's cooking?' Emmett beamed through the phone. All three of us burst out laughing.

'Hey Emmett, we were just talking about you. Are all you guys there?' Alice asked after finally calming down enough to talk.

'Yep' all three guys answered.

'Cool, so what you up too?' Rose asked giving us a confused look.

'Nothing much' I heard that velvet smooth voice, that could only come from Edward, say. Not only was his looks and personality attractive, his voice was down right _sexy_, wait what was that? Did I just think that? 'We just called to ask you girls something'

'That would be….?' I prompted, coming back down to earth after my strange thoughts about Edward. _But I mean you can't blame me….he is sexy! Bella STOP IT!! _I mentally screamed at myself.

'We wanted to see if you girls would want to go out tonight? Maybe dinner, then a club in Port Angeles?' We heard Jasper ask from somewhere in the background.

'We know meeting you was only meant to be a one off….' Edward trailed off at the end of his sentence.

'But we can't stop thinking about you guys and we _need _to see you girls again' Emmett whined. Then we heard a loud slap.

'Oww, Edward!....' Followed by another. 'Oww, Jasper!' the three of us burst into uncontrollable laughter.

'Sure, we would love to. What time?' Rosalie managed out.

'We will pick you girls up at 6' Edward told us 'Oh yeah, where do we pick you up from?'

We all looked at each other wondering which of our houses the boys should pick us up from. Rose pointed to me and I nodded yes.

'You can pick us up from Bella's. We will text you the address….so you don't lose it' Alice replied.

'Okay see you chickas later' Emmett bided us a goodbye, then the line went dead.

Rosalie hung up and text my address to Emmett.

Alice squealed then ran to Rose's closet, probably to start picking out our outfits. She came out with three outfits in her hands. Alice is a lot smaller then us but she kept some 'emergency' clothes in all our wardrobes, so it wasn't a surprise when she came out with an outfit for herself. But it was a surprise she came out with one for me. A dress?

'Alice, I don't need you to get me an outfit. We will be at my house later and I'll just get something there.'

'Don't be silly Bella, how many dresses do you own?' ok true I didn't have any dresses.

'I don't have dresses for a reason. I don't like them, and I don't care what you do I am NOT wearing any dress tonight.' I said in a definite tone.

'Bella, don't be difficult' Alice reprimanded.

'I'll wear anything else. Please' I begged, but then instantly regretted what I said when Alice's eyes brightened up. She turned to Rose, who was still texting Emmett, silently asking something.

'Get her those black shorts I have in there' Rose replied to Alice's unspoken question without tearing her eyes from the small screen of her phone.

Alice ran back to the closet and 10 minutes later came back with and outfit that made the dress look more and more appealing.

'Umm, maybe I will wear the dress after all…' I said reaching for the dress.

'NO! Too late, I like this better anyway' Alice said in a cocky, winning voice.

'Rose?...' I asked for backup

'Nope, you dug your grave, you lay in it' Rose chuckled.

'Fine' I took the two scraps of material that was supposed to be my outfit.

This should be an interesting night.

************************************************************************

'Alice enough already' I complained as Alice started spraying yet another product in my hair. We had been at my house doing hair and makeup for over two hours already, and my back was hurting from sitting in the small plastic chair in the bathroom.

'Okay, ready?'

'Yep' Then Alice turned the chair so I could see in the mirror.

WOW! Alice had curled my hair loosely and teased it just so it would have more volume. She had pinned my fringe back into a flat, side quiff with bobby pins. I touched my hair, surprised that after so many products in it, it was still soft. Alice slapped my hand away from her 'masterpiece'.

We all had glitter to the side of our eyes, ready for the club and rose and Al had done their hair and makeup. We just had to get dressed and get our things together. I looked down at my watch.

'Holy crap! We only have 15 minutes till the boys get here!' I screamed. With that we all ran out of the bathroom and into my bedroom.

*********************************************************************

**A/N: So that was that chapter, I hope you like. Next will be the club scene which should be fun to write. I know it takes a while for me to update but bare with me. ******** Remember the more reviews I get the faster I write!**

**Review**

**Xx Your little potato herself**


	4. Chapter 4: I need to get to know you

**AN: hey guys sorry for the wait but thank you to everyone who reviewed anyways********. I hope you like my story so far and don't forget if you have an idea you think would work with this story please send me a message to tell me. I'm open. Ok I know that in the last three chapters I have made it seem as though they live in America but I've decided it's too hard since I don't. So yes they will live in Forks but just pretend its somewhere in Australia and it's warm. Because no where in Australia is cold all year round. **

**Read on.**

_**SM owns everything**_

*********************************************************************

**Chapter 4: I need to get to know you**

BPOV

_Shit!_

I lay there flat on my back at the bottom of my stairs. All three of us girls were running down the stairs to open the door for the boys. Apparently me and running in heels didn't mix well because as soon as I went to step onto the flat surface at the bottom of the stairs I fell flat on my back.

The boys must of heard me fall because they opened the unlocked door and rushed in to help me up.

"That….sounded like the…best…stack ever" Emmett laughed earning him a slap on the back of the head from Rose.

"Well thanks for your sympathy, Emmett"

"Are you ok Bella?" Edward asked softly. He was still holding my elbows and leaning into me to whisper in my ears. My heart sped up and my breathing started to get heavy. How could he have this effect on me?

"Umm, i-im fine" I stuttered

"Good, let's go then" he said as he released his hold only to put his hand on the small of my back, which did not help my breathing difficulty. We walked to the door to find that both Emmett and Rosalie and Jasper and Alice had paired up.

"So where are we going?" Alice asked

"Well for dinner we are going to _Pizza Au Bella,_ and then we are going to the new club, _Pulse_. Jasper replied. We had known the boys were taking us to a club, that's why we wore these clothes.

Rose was wearing a little black dress that went down to her mid-thigh. It was low but had a straight neckline with black sequins on the fabric until under her bust. Her hair was in loose curls and she topped her outfit off with plain black stilettos.

Alice wore an extremely short baby pink dress, that was very low cut and loose till it got to the hips where it clung to her body and was gathered slightly. Her hair was in its normal spiky do and she wore baby pink strappy heels.

I had managed to get Alice to let me wear a more conservative top. It was turquoise blue and was gathered in between my boobs then flared out under my bust. There was a sequined band that covered the gathered seam. I still had to wear the extremely short black shorts which barely covered by butt. I wore plain black heels that had a black bow on the back.

"Fun" Alice replied as we all got in the small black limo.

"So girls tell us about yourselves" jasper said with his arm around Alice's shoulder to which she looked very pleased.

"Well…" I started. "I'm an only child, my parents are broken up and my mum lives in Phoenix so I live with my dad. I'm seventeen and I'm in year 11, and lastly Alice and Rose are my best friends" I gave them both a smile as I said the last bit.

It was true, when I went through the really tough time with my parents breaking up they were always there for me if I needed to talk or just sit and cry. They truly were the best friends I could ask for.

"Yeah I went through the same sort of thing when my parents died. If Edward and Emmett hadn't been there and taken me in I don't know what I would have done" Jasper tried to smile but I could tell that talking about his parents was putting him in pain so I got up and went over to give him a hug.

"Well my story is so not that sad" Alice began. "My parents are still together, I'm also an only child, but Rose and Bella are basically my sisters and my real name is Mary Alice Brandon." Alice smiled happily at the end of her speech.

Everybody turned their eyes to Rose. "My name is Rosalie Lillian Hale and I'm an alcoholic" She said in a full serious voice making the three guys raise their eyebrows and us girls to start laughing. When the boys realized she was joking they joined in the laughter. Emmett's booming laughter shook the limo making us all laugh harder.

"Seriously guys I feel like I'm in one of those rehab places where I'm confessing my addiction."

"Ok, serious now tell us about yourself" Edward encouraged.

"Umm, well I'm an only child, I'm eighteen but still in year 11 cause it's only half way through the year and these two are my best friends" she pointed to both me and Alice. "My parents are also still together, and I love E.E.J" she smiled.

At that point we arrived at the restaurant. It was really nice. It was an Italian restaurant but still casual.

We sat down and ordered when all of a sudden a swarm of girls came running at us.

"Oh. My. God! That's E.E.J"

"I love you Edward!"

"Sign my autograph!"

People everywhere were screaming and holding out posters for the guys to sign. The guys looked over at us and indicated to the staff room behind the register.

Emmett mouthed to three then we all took off running with fans chasing us behind the counter and into the kitchen and staff room. On the way Edward called to the waiter for him to make that order to go.

We slid down to the ground against the door breathing heavily.

"Is it always like that?" I asked.

"Sometimes but most of the time people get the idea that we don't want to be screamed at" Jasper sighed.

"As soon as our food is ready we can go eat it in the car" Edward told us.

We all nodded and sat there in silence until there was a soft knock on the door.

"Excuse me, but your food is ready" a woman's voice came from behind the door. "Our security got all those fans out of the restaurant but we can't get them off the street."

With that we all got up off the floor and opened the door to find all the screaming fans had left but were waiting outside with their noses pressed up against the windows of the restaurant. I had to laugh at how funny and desperate they looked. We made a run for it as soon as the security opened the door. We were instantly surrounded by girls even asking for our autographs. I dived into the car and landed right on top of none other then Edward Cullen.

I pushed myself into a sitting position.

"I'm so sorry Edward, I just jumped in without looking" I apologized.

"Bella, it's fine I jumped into the car as well. I just didn't end up in quite the same position as you are now"

"Huh?" I asked. I was confused as to what he meant.

Then there was a cat whistle and I realized that the limo door was still open, and then I looked down and realized that I was straddling Edward. My cheeks burned up right away and I think I just made a new colour of red. I looked down to Edward to find that he was snickering. When he saw me looking at him he helped me off his lap to sit in the seat next to him.

We ate our Italian in the Limo while the boys told us all about the funny moments they have had with their fans. They told us about the time one girl proposed to the three of them. AT ONCE!! Some people were just downright weird. (**AN: Ha-ha I would probably do that. Oh as if all of you wouldn't)**

We were soon done with our food and were heading off to the club pulse.

I had heard about this club it was very popular and played awesome music. I had only been to a club once before because I wasn't legal and I had a fake id. I mostly went to the parties that people from school held. But I had a feeling that being with EEJ, I wouldn't be asked for my id tonight.

And I was right. As soon as the bouncers saw the boys they opened up the rope and let us straight in.

The club was packed with people all over the dance floor grinding into each other with the girls wearing the skimpiest clothes. Suddenly I felt like I was a nun in these clothes.

We made our way over to the bar, luckily no one recognized the guys, or if they did they were either too busy dancing or didn't really care. Finally some place that they can be normal.

When we got to the bar we decided we should start out slowly, so us girls decided we would get a cocktail and the guys would just get a beer. Since we were still under aged and didn't normally drink cocktails we decided to get ones with the really funny names. Alice ended up getting one called alien nipple, Rosalie got a redheads nipple and I got a shark's nipple. We decided we should all get a nipple one 'cause you know, that's just how we roll.

We went and sat down at an empty booth.

"So you girls are still in year 11 right?" Edward asked.

"Yeah, but we are on winter holidays right now. We only have a week and a half left" Alice replied with a sad face. I rolled my eyes. She had been moping that we only had two weeks left the moment we stepped out of school the last day.

"We are on holidays as well, Edward is in year 11 but Emmett and I are in year 12. We are just really nice charity helpers and hang out with our cause, Edward" Jasper said leaning over and pinching Edward's cheek like he was a little boy. We all laughed except for Edward who slapped Jaspers hand away and frowned.

I leaned over and whispered in Edward's ear "Oh cheer up, wanna go dance?" With that his eyes instantly brightened and he nodded his head.

We got up and the others must have seen what we were doing and decided to join us because they too stood up and headed to the dance floor.

I must say even though I have very poor balance and co-ordination skills I can still sexy dance. I mean who year 11 person can't do the sexy dance? Each of us three had a different sexy dance so I was really looking forward to see Alice dancing on Jasper but as I turned around to watch her I was surprised to see her dancing on Emmett and Rose dancing on Jasper. Alice started out with her normal hip sways into Emmett's crouch but the look on Emmett's face didn't seem turned on but more turned to see Rose. And as Rose was doing her boob shake facing Jasper with her arms around his neck all Jasper could look at was Alice.

When the Girls saw their faces they smiled at each other and instantly switched partners. I realized what they were doing, they were seeing if the guys liked them as much as they liked them or if they could get distracted by a hot girl grinding into them. Obviously the guys passed their test.

I turned my attention back to Edward as the next song came on it was the "move, shake, drop" remix by Pitbull.

_I wanna see you Move, Move, Shake, Shake now drop_

_What your Mama said_

_Move, move, shake, shake now drop _

_What your daddy said_

_Move, move, shake, shake now drop_

_what your sister said_

_Now move, move, shake, shake now drop, drop, drop, drop_

As it said all the drops I pulled a drop down right in front of Edward and ever so slowly body rolled back up sticking out my butt all the way.

I looked up to see Edward with his eyes almost popping out of their sockets. I smiled to myself. Oh yeah, I still got it, I thought to myself.

"What?" I asked Edward in my sweetest, most innocent voice I could manage.

"oh nothing, just for someone who can barely walk on a flat surface, you sure can dance" He replied shaking his head clear.

For the rest of the song I just danced in front of Edward with my arms around his neck. By the end of the next song we were looking into each others eyes. He slowly bent his head down so his nose brush softly against mine and all I could think was _Oh God Edward Cullen is going to kiss me! Fuck he smells good._

His lips slowly met mine and gave me the most intimate kiss I have ever had before. I frowned, ok so I thought he was possibly the hottest guy in the world and I had a major crush on him. But even though I know of him doesn't mean I know _him_, and that was way to intimate for anyone who I barely know.

He looked back up and saw the look on my face.

"Sorry, should I have not done that? Is that not what you wanted? Oh God I'm so sorry Bella" He apologized.

"No, trust me for the past couple of years all I wanted to do was kiss you" he smiled. "But that's just.. it just wasn't what I was expecting" I finished truthfully. I was expecting more of a lust filled kiss, I mean, come on, after a girl dirty dances on you I would expect that more than what I got.

"Bella, I have had a really good time these past two days, and I know that I'm leaving in a couple of weeks, but would you like to go out with me?"

I thought about it. On one hand he was so hot, smart, sweet and I've had the biggest crush on him for like ever, bu ton the other hand I don't really know him. Oh what the fuck, he'll be leaving in a few weeks, do what if I don't know him porpally.

"Sure. I'd love to Edward"

"Good, Cause I think Emmett and Jasper just asked Alice and Rosalie the same question and I would hate to ruin the whole all of us going out with each other thing that's going on" he grinned.

Awesome I'm going out with Edward Cullen. He was the sweetest guy I had ever met and I couldn't wait to get to know him better, get to know the real him. Today was a really good day!

**************************************************************************

EPOV

I hugged Bella and gave her a kiss on the cheek. I looked around and saw Jasper dancing with Alice and Emmett making out with Rose. I wish I could do that with Bella.

What did she mean 'it just wasn't what I expected' I thought Bella would be the kind of girl who would rather a sweet kiss instead of a rough one. But obviously I was wrong. She said she had a crush on me when she knew me as only a celebrity so maybe she just liked me for that.

Either way I was totally in like with this girl and I was going to make her like me too, even if that means changing who I am so she likes it.

*************************************************************************

**AN: And this is where the drama starts! Yay don't we all like a bit of drama?**

**Anyways review people or else you'll have to wait this long again for me to update.**

**Ok, so I want to start this thing where all of you ask me a question in a review (about anything twilight related not just my story) and the best couple I will answer in the next chapter and give a shout out to in my authors note. Oh and it can be funny, trivial or dirty if you have that kind of mind too.**


	5. AN: please read very inportant

**Hey guys **

**Sorry this is not an update but for the last chapter that I posted a few days ago I got very, very few reviews and I was just wondering why. I know its only been a few days but for the other three within those few days I got most of the reviews. I have defiantly not stopping with this story and I will update more often but without those reviews I find it very hard to get motivated and I need to know that you are all still with me.**

**Here are some suggestions to include in your reviews:**

**If you like or dislike me**

**Story suggestions**

**Mistakes I make**

**Things that don't work **

**And finally questions for me to include in the next chapter they can be about my story, other fanfiction stories (like which ones have my favorite parts in them), twilight, the characters of twilight, the actors, or about vampires. Don't worry they can be dirty, I have a friend with a very dirty mind so nothing really surprises me anymore ;)**

**All these things help and don't be like**

"**oh well other people will review so I don't have to" **

**NO because I love every single review!!!**

**Also if you want me to check out your story then just include the title and a summary.**

**xx**


	6. Ummmmm

**PLEASE READ THIS!!!!!**

**Yes I know this isn't an update I'm sooooooooo sorry!**

**I haven't been able to find any inspiration for this story for ages so I have decided to put both my stories on Hiatus.**

**But on a better note I have gotten inspiration for another story.**

**I'm excited for it and it is a bit more like the stories that I like to read on FF **

**It's called Being Seen and I'm dating regularly. Please go check it out you won't be disappointed….. I hope **

**Again sorry I haven't updated but maybe after I get this story going something might hit me.**

**Love futre-Mrs-Jasper-Hale xx**


End file.
